DESCRIPTION (adapted from applicant(s abstract): Statement of the problem: Falls are one of the leading causes of injury-related deaths among older adults. Previous research findings from randomized controlled trials have demonstrated the efficacy of Tai Chi exercise in improving balance and decreasing falls among older adults. However, it is not clear whether the general community can readily implement or adopt these training protocols despite evidence of their tested efficacy. In this regard, program evaluation research is needed to translate effective fall interventions into a program that is implementable in a community-based setting. This proposed project responds to calls from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention for efforts to disseminate efficacious intervention research that has "real world" impact on decreasing falls in the community. [unreadable] [unreadable] Objectives of the proposed research: The proposed research will accomplish the following objectives: (a) translate an evidence-based Tai Chi program into a user-friendly resource package for community-dwelling adults aged 60 and over, who are physically mobile with or without assistive devices; (b) assess the feasibility of implementing key elements of the package through collaboration with local community dissemination partners - senior service providers; (c) develop and pilot test evaluation instruments that can be used to assess key components of the dissemination package; and (d) implement the program in two independent communities and conduct a process evaluation of the program with respect to reach, adoption, implementation, and maintenance. [unreadable] [unreadable] Methods: In collaboration with local non-profit senior service providers and an expert panel, a process evaluation approach will be used to translate, implement, and evaluate the proposed Tai Chi fall prevention program and evaluation instruments. Targeted end users of the proposed program will be community-dwelling adults aged 60 and over, who will participate fully in all stages of program evaluation. A subsequent 12-weeks program will be implemented in 2 separate communities in Oregon and will be evaluated by participating older adults and by senior service providers, with respect to reach, adoption, implementation, and maintenance. [unreadable] [unreadable] Implications for prevention: The intended results of this translation and dissemination research will provide an effective, evidence-based falls prevention package for older adults that can be implemented in community settings to improve functional ability and reduce fall prevalence among community-dwelling older adults. The research will also provide important public health information about dissemination procedures related to program reach, adoption, feasibility and acceptability of community health promotion/disease prevention programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]